Soul eater fanfiction: Darkness within the soul
by Christ S.E
Summary: This is just a fanfiction, take it easy if it sucks, it my first one. I just felt I had to do one because I love Soul eater and the characters. The fanfiction is about a new mister and weapon with a dark past, and secrets. I do not own anything except the new characters. (*Insert Soul eater theme song* )
1. Chapter 1: New boy, new girl and evil?

Maka's P.O.V:

"Hey, Maka, hurry up!" Soul shouted

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I shouted back and ran down the stairs, pulling on my long black jacket.

"About time, hurry up we're going to be late!" Soul said, already starting out the door.

I ran after him and when I came up next to him, walked. We walked through the streets, and made our way to our school.

"Whew, we better move, we're going to be late." I said

"I wonder why." Soul muttered

I ran up the stairs and through the door, Soul trailing behind me.

We barely made it to class in time.

"Hurry up and get to your seats!" Miss. Marie shouted.

I sat down, Soul next to me, I spotted Tsubiki and Blackstar sit down, then I saw Kid, Patty (Who was saying something about killing giraffes.) and Liz.

"Alright, we've got two new students, a mister and a weapon!" Miss. Marie said, clapping her hands together. Stein smiled evilly,

"I wasn't aware of this, Miss. Marie."

"Oh, well, sorry, I forgot to tell you!" Miss. Marie said, giving her best innocent smile.

The door opened and the two new students came in.

One was a cute looking boy. He had black hair, he had bangs, and his hair in the back was short. He had a black sweatshirt, with three red strips at the top that are curved and also dark red cuffs. The sweatshirt was unzipped at the top and bottom; it would be showing some of his chest and his stomach if he didn't have a black t-shirt under it. He was wearing dark blue pants and black, white, and dark grey shoes. He had dull bright green eyes and a strange green gem like a necklace.

The other was a girl. Long brown hair, red t-shirt, a black and blue striped jacket. Blue pants, black sneakers. Bright blue eyes and she was smaller than the boy.

"Well, you can introduce yourselves!" Miss. Marie seemed really excited to have new students. Stein was looking at the boy with a dark look in his eyes, he was seeing something in the boy that no one else was.

"I'm Julie!" Said the girl, "And this is Lelouch." Julie said, pointing at the boy behind her.

"Well, Julie and Lelouch, you can take a seat next to Maka and Soul, over there." Miss. Marie said, pointing at me and Soul.

"Actually, I would like to test them." Stein said.

"What?" Miss. Marie said, raising her hands up.

"I wasn't informed, so I wasn't able to conduct research on them, so I'll have to do it personally."

Julie looked a little creeped out. Lelouch was looking out the window; I don't think he even knew what Stein had just said.

"I guess we have to." Julie said. Then, she elbowed Lelouch, he stopped looking out the window and looked at her, "We've got to be tested."

Lelouch nodded.

"Come with me." Stein said and waved his hand toward the door, getting out of his chair and then looked back, "Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka, Soul, come with me also." I stoud up and looked at Soul who was already out of his chair. We followed Stein outside, outside to the forunt of the school.

"Alright, Kid, you'll fight Lelouch and Julie." Stein said.

Kid nodded and then,

"Liz! Patty!"

"Right!" They shouted and changed into their gun forms

"Julie, you're the weapon, right?" Stein asked

"That's right!" Julie said.

"What are you, excactly?"

"I'm a demon dragon scythe!" Julie said proudly.

They were very rare, I've never seen one, acutlly.

"Ahh, well, let's see how to two fair."

Julie nodded and looked at Lelouch,

"You ready?"

Lelouch stuck his arm out and Julie changed into a scythe, in his hand.

It was red and black like Soul, but a lot bigger and cooler looking.

"Get pumped!" Julie shouted at Lelouch

"Yeah, I'm pumped." Lelouch said sarcastically, walking out to the frount, to be across from Kid.

"Okay, let's get this started!"


	2. Chapter 2: Good boy, evil soul?

Kid's P.O.V

I stood across from the new boy, Lelouch. I didn't like the vibe he was giving off. I decided to make the first move. I fired 4 shots, in perfect symmetrical order. He easily sliced the attacks in half.

"Alright, if that doesn't work, let's try close up!" I thought. I ran at him, jumped up and did a flip in the air with an axe kick. Lelouch blocked with his arm and then flick it up, causing me to flip back. When I landed, I looked up, he could move fast. He was in close and had a direct path to my stomach for a punch. But he didn't punch.

He used soul wave length.

I spit out blood and flew backwards, head over heels. I landed on my shoulder.

"Kid! Hey, Kid, you okay?" Liz shouted, "Hey! Get up, we've got to fight!"

I pushed myself up and turned to look at my opponent, and he wasn't there.

"What!?" I said snapping to my feet and looking around.

"Where could he be? Where could he go?"

"Kid! Up!" Liz shouted.

I snapped my head up; he was there, charging a soul residence.

"Shit! Liz, Patty, soul residence!"

"Right!" They shouted and transformed into my "Big guns" as Patty liked to call them.

"Ready to fire in…" Liz started

"3!" Patty shouted

"2!" Liz said, pumping her fist

"1!" They both shouted,

"FIRE!" Patty shouted on the top of her lungs. A big blast came out of the cannons and sent me back a few inches. The blast neared Lelouch and Julie.

"DEMON HUNTER!" Lelouch shouted and slashed his scythe, splitting our attack in half.

"No way!" Liz said in awe

"Wow!" Patty said

I realized that Lelouch still had his residence attack charged.

"We better move!" Liz shouted

"Yeah!" Patty said, in a goofy voice giving the peace sign

I jumped back at the last second, and Lelouch hit the ground, just barely though, because to my surprise, he curved his attack to follow me,

"Enough!" Stein shouted

Lelouch curved his attack again, and it hit the ground next to me, sending me backwards. Liz and Patty came out of their weapon forms,

"Kid! Are you okay?" Liz asked

"Yeah, you're not dead, are you?" Patty asked

Maka's P.O.V

"Wow!" Soul said

I was in a loss for words. I could only think,

"Holy crap!" And that barely came out clearly.

Both of our mouths were wide open.

Wow was an understatement.

I couldn't even think of a word to describe what we'd just seen. I'd never hear of "Demon hunter" and I'd never seen anything cut Kid's attack clean in half.

"Maka, did you see it?" Stein asked

I knew what he was talking about. Lelouch's attack had a dark aurora around it,

Black.

But then again, you really can't expect some good aurora around a move call "Demon hunter." Kind of defies logic, huh?

"Yeah, I saw it. The dark aurora, right?"

"Yes, now, just because he had dark aurora, doesn't mean he's bad, but I'll talk to Lord Death."

"If you're going to talk to my father, I'm coming too, there's something I noticed in fighting him." Kid said, coming up the stairs.

"Lelouch, Julie, have you meet Lord Death yet?" I asked

"Nope!" Julie said cheerfully, changing into human form, "Neither one of us has!"

"We, then you'll come with us too, we can take you on the tour of the school." Stein said, walking away back into the school. We all had to run to catch up with him.

We went through the hallways, showing them all the E.A.T.S class rooms, then we made it to the music room. When we went in, Julie let out an excited gasp that almost gave me a heart attack,

"Lelouch! They've got a piano!" Julie said, dragging Lelouch over to the piano, "play it!"

Lelouch shook his head,

"No way." He replied simply.

"But Lelouch!" Julie whined, "You have to at least play one instrument!"

"Maybe, when we're not on a time crunch to meet, Lord Death." Lelouch replied

Julie frowned and sat down on the floor with her arms crossed. Lelouch sighed heavily,

"Okay, I'll play it for you after we're done meeting Lord Death, okay?"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Yeah!" Julie shouted, wrapping her arms around Lelouch's neck, "Thank you!"

Lelouch didn't look like he was giving himself a pat on the back.

We made it to Lord Deaths room around 11:29 I think,

"So, you can play?" Soul asked Lelouch

"Yeah, I guess so." Lelouch said, staring off at god knows what

"What instruments can you play?" I asked

" I've never found anything he can't play." Julie said

Lelouch shrugged,

"I couldn't play that piece of grass." Me and Soul looked at each other… a piece of grass?

"Yeah, but you figured out how to play "Tears of blood." From the _Castlevina_ game!"

"You can play that?" Soul asked him, in obvious surprise, I almost hit him with my book. I had heard him trying to play that for weeks now, no luck if you couldn't tell.

Lelouch nodded,

"Sort of."

By the time Lelouch had said that, we were at Lord Deaths little space thing, I'd have to ask him what that meant later.

"Hi! You two must Lelouch and Julie!" Death said, giving a little wave

"Yep!" Julie said, waving back at him.

"So, how did that test go?"

I realized that Miss. Marie, Blackstar, and Tsubiki were here too, they had just walked up next to us. Miss. Marie gave me a quick smile,

"Well, they were both amazing," I turned my attention back to Stein and Death, "They were able to take Kid on with ease."

I swore I saw Kid grind his teeth together.

"Is that so? Well, that very surprising! Very interesting…." Death trailed off, staring at Lelouch who was staring off at the corner of the room. I was guessing he was seeing the soul wave length Lelouch was giving off. I saw it too, and it was a big, lingering, dark wave of energy, kind of scary.

"Well, there is only one way I can truly test you!" Death declared

"How!? How!?" Julie shouted excitedly

"Well, there's a job that we've been wanting to get done for a while, but most people are too scared to take it. There's a witch–"Death didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"We'll take it." Lelouch said quickly at the mention of a witch. Everyone looked surprised, except Death.

"Alright, she's off in Vemintion city. (I made it up, don't judge.) Bring Maka and Kid with you as well."

"Father, is this witch really so strong we will need three parties to fight her?" Kid asked

"Yes, according to an anonymous source, she is stronger than Medusa." Death said

"Hey Hey Hey! Why can't I go?!" Blackstar shouted

"Because you still need to clean the library." Stein said. Blackstar groaned,

"Oh, COME ON! I need to be kicking butt, not cleaning up libraries!"

"Maka…." I muttered, "CHOP!" I whipped out a book and smashed him over the head with it, "Don't be stupid Blackstar, we'll be fine, really. We don't need you're help."

"… Just, be careful, okay?" Blackstar said quietly so only I could hear him

"What? Are you sick or something? What's wrong with you?" Blackstar had never looked so serious

"I really don't like the feeling that I get off that guy." Blackstar said, setting his jaw and gulping, "It's, not good, just be careful, okay?" He said, looking from the ground to me.

"O- Okay."


	3. Chapter 3: The Black Dragon

Maka P.O.V:  
I sighed, tired of listening to Soul talk and instead, looked at my companions;  
Julie and Liz were talking about the most popular makeup products. Patty was groping Lelouch and telling him about giraffes, granting a mean look from Liz. Kid was focused on the path ahead, and Soul, well, you could replace him with Charlie Browns teacher and it wouldn't make a differences in my mind.  
"Hey! Maka! You in there?!" Soul asked, tapping my arm with the side of his fist.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry." I said, looking at him with a startled look  
"You okay? You dreamed out on me there for a second." Soul said with a slight condenser flame in his eyes.  
"I-I'm fine, Soul." I said, glancing off over a mountain patch. There was something over there, I could feel it.  
Then, I noticed that Lelouch had stopped walking awhile ago;  
"Hey, Lelouch, what's up?" Julie asked, when I tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at him.  
"There's something over there, I've felt it for awhile." He said, pointing over towards the sinking sun behind the mountains.  
"Yeah, me too." I said, walking up next to Soul.  
Kid nodded and hummed, standing next to me.  
A dragon came up from behind the mountains and it scales reflected in the setting sun. It was black with a black scales with red curves on it's back, the indents in between the scales were red as well.  
"Soul!" I shouted, holding my hand out, he changed into a syeth and went to my hand.  
"Julie." Lelouch said calmly, without a hint of urgency in his voice. Julie transformed and went to his hand  
"Liz! Patty!" Kid said with extreme urgency in his voice.  
"Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no! I don't want to die! I'm too pretty to die!" Liz said waving her hands back and forth.  
Lelouch turned quickly and blocked a magic shot from behind.  
"Wow! How did we miss that?" Soul asked  
"How did Lelouch pick that up is the better question!" Kid shouted  
Then, I felt the witch wave length,  
"Hey, there's a witch!" I shouted  
"Don't worry about it! We got this! You guys take care of dragon!" Julie shouted, giving us a thumbs up. I looked at Lelouch, he glanced back at me and nodded then, ran in the direction of the wave length.  
"Wait! Lelouch!" I shouted  
"No! Maka! We've got to concentrate on this guy!" Soul said, I nodded and turned around and looked at the attacking dragon.  
It swooped down and bolted towards us. Kid shifted position and fired a lot of shots. There was smoke, I saw red glowing eyes in it.  
"Kid knocked it off balance, now's are chance, it's dropped it's guard." I thought  
I ran toward the glowing, jumped and slashed and I hit it in the forehead directly. There was a red glow from the place I hit. An extreme wave length came from the glowing.  
"Crap!" I jumped back.  
The smoke cleared and the dragon wasn't even injured.  
"Damn, we've got to find the weak spot of it." Kid said, but I was already on it.  
"It's stomach, maybe?" I asked, "There's no scales on the stomach."  
"Alright, let's try." Kid nodded  
I crouched down and ran at the dragon, I slashed at it,  
"Maka! What are you doing?" Soul asked  
"Watch!" I shouted and continued to slash at it, making it pull back. It moved farther back adn I followed up quickly and dug Soul into it's forehead.I jumped up into the air,  
"Alright, Soul residents!" I shouted.  
"Gene hunter!"  
I hit the ground,  
"Damn! Maka, you missed!" Soul said  
"No, I didn't!" I shouted, " Kid, now!"  
Kid had finished charging up his own soul residents and was ready to fire.  
"Ready in.."  
"3..."  
"2..."  
"1..."  
"Fire!"  
"DEATH CANNON!" Kid shouted, releasing his charge, sending him a few inches back.  
The dragon had been knocked into the air by my attack, and now, lucky us, had it's belly completely exposed, so it was an easy shot by Kid.  
There was a huge explosion. It was difficult trying to stay standing in the strong winds and dust getting in my eyes. I closed my eyes and put my hand in front of my face, to keep the sand from biting my face off. The wind slowed down and the sand started to feel less like biting and more like tickling. I opened my left eye and saw that the dragon was on the ground and smoke was coming from the underside.  
"Did we kill it?" I asked  
"Yeah, I think so." Soul said  
Boy, were we wrong. (What a tongue twister, huh?) The dragon, before we could react, blasted a beam that hit both of us.  
"Nnnrrrnngg!" I groaned, throwing Soul out of danger before the beam hit us.  
"MAKA!" Soul screamed  
I squeezed my eyes shut and felt the pain ripping through me. I felt the ground under my back within seconds.

I try to move my body, but I can't, I can't open my eyes either. The ground around me is wet, just by feel soaking through my gloves I can tell it's blood. It feels like my life is poring out with my blood, my ears are ringing, I can barly open my eyes and look to see if my suspicions are true.  
They are.  
The ground is wet, and red, my clothes are ripped, even though I my combat clothes aren't completely gone, so it mustn't really be that bad. I turn my head and sit up slightly, and notice that my head was on Soul's lap.  
"Maka! Hey, Maka! You okay?" Soul asked  
"Yeah." I said, my voice sounded surprisingly weak.  
"That's good." Soul said  
"Where are we?"  
"Hey, you're up!" I heard Julies voice.  
I moved my head up, and saw Lelouch standing in front of us, with Julie in syth form. The dragon was on the ground.  
"What happened?' I asked  
"They protected You and Kid." Soul responded  
"What? How was I injured then?"  
"That was the shock wave of the attack getting shoved into the ground." Soul said giving one of his rare smiles, "Impressive, huh?"  
"You mean that Lelouch and Julie did that?" I said, nodding to the hole in the ground.  
"Yep." Soul said, nodding.  
"Hey, Maka, Soul, why don't you get out of here and head to that town that we're supposed to be at, we'll meet you there." Julie said, winking at me.  
"What about you two?" Soul asked  
"I told you, we'll meet you there!" Julie said  
"No way, we'll help you two." I said, being a good sport and standing up. (Sarcasm if you can't tell)

"No, you are in on condition-"

"Oh, come on Julie, what's it gonna do to let her help, give it a rest." Lelouch said, waving his hand for me to come stand by him.

Soul transformed again and we were back and ready to fight!

"Okay, so, do you have a plan?" I asked

"Yeah, just follow along, okay?" Lelouch said.

The Black Dragon got up now and instead of attacking us, swooped into the sky, then circled around, so it was coming strait for us. Lelouch held his position,

"Okay, really pay attention, okay?" Julie said, with the most serous look I've seen on her face, then I noticed that she had shark like teeth, like Soul.

The Black Dragon was 10 feet...7 feet...4 feet...2 feet... 12 inches!

Lelouch jumped up, I followed quickly, and we ended up landing on the dragon it self. Lelouch smashed Julie into its back,

"Soul residence!" They shouted together, then I got it, I slammed Soul into the back to,"

"Soul residence!" Soul and I said

"Demon hunter!"

"Genie hunter!"

We both ran down it's back with are residence's (Is that even a word?) At full charge. At the tail, we jumped off and and turned our heads, to see the damage we had done.

Well long story short...

It blow up.


End file.
